Dimension Transition
by Sacredfire44
Summary: Naruto is becoming more and more depressed about having no parents. But what happens when he and Sakura are sent to another world, were everyone acts differently. At first, Naruto and Sakura think they are being mistaken for this worlds version of them, but how will they react when they find out how wrong they actually are.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and sadly, even this entire idea for a book isn't mine...**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Thank you. PS if you have any clothing designs for characters. I could really us it.**

* * *

Naruto jumped down from the tree, landing squarely next to the large pillar that held up the Village gate. He had just gotten back from a mission with all of his friends, and there parents had been waiting for them. Naruto stood there, struggling to hide the pain he felt.

Hinata and Neji, who had gone with him, were met by Hinata's father and younger sister. Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru were crowded by there fathers. Sakura had both her father and mother next to her. Kiba was hidden underneath a pile of his mother's dogs, his mother watching with amusement beside them. Shino was talking with his father. Tenten's mother was hugging her. Lee was looking up at his father, ruffling his hair.

Naruto turned away, feeling a gaping hole appear in his heart. He closed his eyes and whispered,"Dad...Mom... I wish you where here..." His voice was cracked with pain, but he shook it off and turned away from his friends. Putting his hands in his pockets, he walked away, trying his best to put on a smile.

He didn't feel like going to his house. It was... how should he explain it... to empty... He instead veered away, deciding stubbornly to go for a long walk. As he walked, on the ground for once, through the trees, an orange dot caught his attention. He turned sharply, only to see the tip of a black cloak disappear into the trees.

The blond immediately went after it, pulling his hands from his pockets and jumping into the trees. He could just make out the figure, who had stopped and was just standing there. He looked like he was waiting for Naruto to catch up. As soon as Naruto was within range, he shot out of the trees, his arm back and his hands clenched into a fist.

In that split second, Naruto recognized the figure. It was Madara... Uchiha Madara. Naruto went straight through the figure, slipping through without causing any harm. As soon as Naruto had slipped all the way through, Madara solidified, twisting sharply and grabbing a kunia from Naruto's Pouch as he fell. The blond landed on the ground with a thud, to close to avoid it. He turned to get up but just then, Madara through the Kunia, slicing Naruto's cheek as it went by.

Stunned, Naruto just sat there as Madara walked past him, picking up the Kunia knife. He slid his finger down it, picking up drops of blood with it. He held up his finger, and with his other hand, he pulled a small crystal ball out of his pocket. He splattered the blood onto the Crystal Ball, the translucent surface turning red from the rays of the setting sun. The blood slowly faded, as though being absorbed.

For a single second, Madara just started at the small object for a second, then slid it back into his pocket. Naruto jumped to his feet, finally pulling his way out of his paralyze but he had no time to relax. "You will be the first to see the Jutsu...,"Was all the masked man said, before running off. Naruto got ready to run after him, but when he lifted his leg to take a step, a voice made him freeze. "NARUTO!,"It shouted. It was Sakura. Naruto looked back, realizing that he was about the cross the village border. Naruto twisted quickly, placing his foot back down on safe land, before running over to Sakura. Sakura was looking at him, worry sparkling in her Green eyes. "You weren't gonna leave me to, were you?,"Sakura's voice was shaking.

Naruto simply smiled, placing his arm on her shoulder. "Why would I? I am so sorry for worrying you, Sakura-chan! I just zoned out a bit. I wasn't going to leave!,"He tried to reassure her. It worked, because when Sakura spoke again, she sounded happier,"Just in cause though, I'll walk you back to your house, OK." Naruto smiled, nodding. Together, they turned around and walked back to the Village, Naruto leading the way to his house.

Naruto unlocked the door to his apartment, highly aware of Sakura standing behind him, making sure he actually went in. As he pushed open the door, he couldn't help but gasp. Behind him, Sakura had her hands cupped over her mouth, her eyes stretching wide.

Naruto pushed his way into his house, Sakura right behind him, shaking her head to get rid of the fear and surprise. Soon, both of them were standing there in attack forms, staring at the man in front of him. He wore an orange mask, and a black cloak. he was sitting on a chair, his legs crossed. He met there eyes, Mangekyou already activated, but it was to late. Naruto's vision began to blur, and by the look on Sakura's face, she was having the same problem. She fell over, Naruto reaching out his arms to catch her. He placed her on the ground, but by then, the jutsu was to strong. Everything went black, and all he could see before he closed his eyes was Madara hovering over them...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am glad that I do not own Naruto, because drawing and planing nonstop 24/7 just doesn't sound very attracting.**

**So... Tired... I lost so much motivation writing this chapter. It has been so long since I updated... Soo... so... very... very... long... I took most of my ideas from Road to Ninja, coming out soon :D Seriously, no ideas what to us for clothing designs... D: Please givas me some :D**

* * *

Naruto blinked, blurry images slowly coming into view. He could just make out a figure lying next to him. _Pink Hair...Pink Hair...Pink Hair...Pink Hair...Sakura!_ Memories came rushing back. Of last night. Of Madara. Of his friends' parents.

He jumped to his feet, stumbling slightly. He wasn't at home though, but he was in the forest, lying on the ground beside Sakura. He stumbled over to Sakura, falling to his knees when he got over to her. He rolled her over, placing his arm under her head. He looked around, trying to figure out what was going on, or at least where they were.

Relieved, Naruto realized that they were in the hills behind the village, just inside the village border. A small groan caught his attention. He looked down, and noticed Sakura was slowly blinking her eyes open.

As soon as she saw Naruto, her eyes stretched wide, and her face flushed. She punched Naruto as hard as she could, sending him flying into a tree. Naruto slide to the ground, grabbing his head and crying,"Ow! What was that for, Sakura-chan!" Sakura sat up, stammering,"B-because.. You..You were..." Naruto interrupted her,"...waking you up!"

The boy shook himself, his gaze suddenly hardening,"Do you remember what happened? With Madara? Do you know how we got here? Last I remember was Madara using Sharingan on us!" Sakura tilted her head in confusion suddenly realizing for the first time where they were. Her green eyes soon hardened as well, and she motioned with her hand for Naruto to continue.

"We're in the hills behind the village. I don't know how we got here, but we need to talk to Granny Tsunade. She'll know what is going on!," He continued. He stood up, helping Sakura to her feet. Naruto began to lead the way, hopping up onto a tree branch. He turned around, Making sure that Sakura was right behind him, before continuing through the tree tops.

When they finally got to the village, they began to run along the rooftops, wanting to get to the Hokage mansion as fast as possible. It didn't take long for the tall, spiral roofed building to come into view. Naruto turned, jumping off the roof, Sakura right at his side.

Naruto stopped at the entrance of the mansion, Sakura beside him. He took a deep breath, getting ready for the worst. Then a shout made him freeze. _I-It couldn't be..._

He turned slowly, a smile growing on his face. He could barley hold his tears, feeling them run down his face. This was the one thing, the only thing, that he was not prepared for. The words slipped out of his mouth before he could make sense of it. "Kasan..."

Sakura turned to him, giving him a look of surprise. She turned back to what she was looking at. A kunoichi with long red hair, and dull blue eyes was running to them, tears running from her eyes. Next to her was an equally happy man, obviously a ninja, with spiky blond hair and light blue eyes. She looked up at the Monument, then back at the man, and at the monument again, gasping.

Naruto, without thinking, ran forward, hugging the Kunoichi. She looked down at him, soon joined by the other ninja. He placed his arm over the Kunoichi's shoulder, smiling. "You made us so worried, young man!,"He said gently, as though scolding his son. Sakura almost fainted when she heard Naruto's next words. "I am so sorry, Tousan!,"He cried. He didn't understand why they were alive, or why they were here, but he was so happy, he couldn't help it.

"Where were you? Hinata said that you just disappeared from your tent during your mission with her, and we have been searching ever since! She is probably still searching for you now!,"The Kunoichi asked. The man walked over to Naruto and said,"You are probable exhausted I'll take you home, ok!" Naruto smiled in joy, stepping back from his mother. "OK!,"He smiled wider.

The ninja nodded to Sakura. "And you too. We were wondering were you went, Sakura. You will both be relieved from missions for a few days, so you can heal!,"He smiled, making Sakura certain know. _Yondiame... And then the girl would be..._ Her thoughts were interrupter by Minato,"Sorry, Kushina, but would you mind telling Hinata? Tsunade is working harder as it is, so I can't ask her!"

Minato disappeared, Naruto lying on his back. Very confused, Sakura turned to go home, only to freeze in shock. Standing above her, was an angry Hinata. She grabbed Sakura by her shirt, holding her up, and growled,"Stay. Away. From. Naruto. Sakura. He. Is. Mine." Then she threw Sakura into a tree. Now, Sakura could get a better look at Hinata. Her undershirt shaped so that you could see her stomach. Her jacket was unzipped now. Her pants were less saggy, like skinny jeans. She was wearing lipstick, too.

Hinata turned, her hair slapping behind her, and stomped off, leaving Sakura to just sit there, stunned. She shook her head, heading off to her home. _I will just sleep, and I will wake up in my room..._ She opened the door and called,"I'm back. Sorry for worrying you." She looked around.

No one was there. All of her family photos were replaced by pictures of her, alone... She couldn't find her father, but instead, underneath her pillow, she found an old book, probably her keepsake in this world, with her father's name on it. Sakura opened it, her green eyes following every word...

_Dear Sakura,_

_If you are reading this, we must have not made it back from the kyuubi attack._

_As a friend of the Forth Hokage, I could not see him die._

_Nor could I see he leave his son and wife to die._

_He could not seal all of the nine-tail in that child,_

_so instead, he sealed a small amount in another._

_That child is you..._

_I am so sorry, as we know your life will be very sad_

_and lonely..._

_But just remember one thing..._

_Fill your life with love. You will be happy._

_These are the same words given by the wife of the First Hokage._

_Good Luck_

_Mother and Father_

Sakura cupped her hands over her mouth in a gasp. _No... No... No... I, I am alone... I... I don't know what to..._ She pushed the book back under the pillow, and feel over, curling up with her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself. She felt a tear falling down her cheek, but she quickly rubbed it away. She covered her eyes with her hands and whispered,"This is all a just a dream... Just... just a dream..."

Meanwhile, Naruto was smiling, staring up at the ceiling in his room. He finally had a family. He had no idea what was going on, but it felt good, and Naruto wasn't ready to question it yet. But something inside him felt wrong. A small 'Hi' sounded outside the window, surprising Naruto. He stuck his head out the window, almost litterally falling back in surprise at what he saw.

"HINATA?!,"He almost screamed. In front of him was a girl, Naruto's age, with Indigo hair and white eyes. She was smiling, and her lips were bright red with lipstick. The shirt under her jacket was revealing her entire stomach. Her jacket was unzipped, but she was wearing it still. She wasn't even blushing, and Naruto could hardly recognize her. She nodded, and reached into the window, pushing Naruto back. The blond stumbled backward, falling to the ground against the wall.

Hinata jumped through the window, carefully not making any noise. Naruto opened his mouth to call his mother, but Hinata ran forward, slamming her hand over his mouth. She reached forward and whispered,"Say a word and I'll kill you, Naruto-kun." There was no doubt for Naruto know. It _is _Hinata. _Ok... This is really bad. Hinata here seems to still like me, or she wouldn't call be Naruto-kun! She is scary..._ Naruto gulped, nodding. Hinata pulled away, sitting on Naruto's bed, her legs crossed, and her arms stretching behind her. Naruto heard a voice yell up,"NARUTO! DINNER!" It was Kushina.

Naruto stood up, glad to get away, and walked to the door. A soft hand grabbed his arms, pulling him back. The force of it through Naruto onto his bed. Hinata walked over to the bed, sitting down next to him. Naruto scooted away, only to have Hinata lean down and lie on her stomach next to him. He scooted away, blushing harshly. Hinata only scooted closer. "NARUTO! COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!,"Kushina screamed. Hinata stood up off the bed and walked over to the door. She locked the door before lying back on the bed and scooting as close to Naruto as possible.

"Naruto-kun,"Hinata whispered, pressing herself up to him. Naruto tried to scoot away more, only to fall off of his bed. Hinata fell with him, Landing underneath him. Naruto blushed madly, trying to stand up, but Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Hinata stretched her head upward, as though about to kiss him, but something stopped her. She pushed him off of her, throwing him into a wall, and jumped up to balance in the windowsill "Bye, Naruto-kun!,"She called, jumping out the window. That second, the door fell to the ground with a loud crash. Kushina stomped into the room, her hair waving out like the tails of Kurama. "NARUTO!,"She screamed, punching Naruto into the wall.

Naruto could make out Minato struggling to calm Kushina down. He was staring at Naruto with a look that meant 'I am so sorry, its out of my control'

The younger blond grabbed his cheek, and cried "Oww!" Kushina raced forward, grabbing Naruto's arm, and dragged him down stairs to the kitchen. Kushina let go of Naruto's arm, pointing to the table. Naruto pulled his knees under him, quickly rushing over to the table. Minato and Kushina soon joined them.

Naruto looked at the table in surprise. He had never really been made a dinner before, it it felt good. In the middle of the circular, shiny wooden table was a vase, with beautiful flowers and grasses. The spread consisted of mash potatoes, fried rice, and cooked green beans. There was a bowl of gravy here, and also a spread of vegetables Naruto inwardly gagged, looking at the rest. There was also Ramen, and orange chicken, too.

Naruto already had a plate in front of him, with a cup filled with milk. Naruto grinned happily, reaching forward and using a special fork to scoop a bowl of ramen for himself. He then took a bit of the fried rice and mash potatoes. He ate hungrily realizing that he didn't have anything else to eat today. He stood up, ready to go to his room, but Minato stopped him and called,"Naruto! Eat your Vegetables. You need your strength!" Naruto gagged inwardly, then a thought came to his mind. If these were truly his parents, then this should work on them.

He formed the seal for "ram" and thought,"Transformation jutsu!" A puff of smoke appeared, and when it vanished, it revealed something NO ONE could resist.

Big, bright blue eyes stared up at the two ninja. The blonde had shrunk down to a cute little kid. His cheeks were a slight blush, and he was frowning. His eyes were slightly tear filled, and his jacket had changed. It was unzipped, showing a plain black undershirt. His headband was handing loosely around his neck, and his jacket had change its shape from the usual black and orange to the old blue and orange. Also, the turtle neck thing was replaced by a hood, with a pure white fluff edging it. His hair was no longer messy, but just fluffed out to look cute. His pants were the same as they were when he was 12.

He looked so cute, but his parents didn't even sway. Minato pointed to the table and was speaking very sternly,"Naruto. That doesn't work on us. Now go and eat your greens!" Naruto released the jutsu and sighed, giving in. He walked over to the carrots and took a few of them, eating quickly and gagging at every bite. When Minato had finally nodded and let Naruto go, the young teen raced up to his room, this time carefully locking the window.

_Tousan and Kasan and alive... Hinata is... how should I say...outgoing? This isn't a dream, because I have tried waking up. It doesn't work. What is going on?_ Naruto fell asleep, questions running freely in his head.

A small tapping noise woke Sakura bright and early. She crawled out of her bed, looking around to find the source of the noise. She shook her head. _Maybe I am imagining things..._ She was about to go back to sleep, when the tapping noise sounded again. Sakura was wearing an almost see-through night gown, white with ribbon sleeve straps and white lacing at the bottom.

Her hair was a mess so early in the morning, but she ignored that fact and walked out of her room. She didn't see her mother or father, and suddenly, memories came rushing back. _I can't go near my team mate... Tousan and Kasan are dead...and I don't know whats going on..._ The tapping noise pulled her back out of her thoughts. She followed the sound to the glass balcony door. The curtains were pulled shut here. Sakura, forgetting what she was wearing, pulled the curtains opened.

_No... No... It can't be!_ She thought, but then she realized that in this light, you could literally see through her dress. She jumped to the side, wrapping herself in the curtain and looking out the window. _I can't believe it...It can't!_


End file.
